Lights, Cameras, Theft
by Xandranda
Summary: Theres car thefts, theres an action film being shot in the city, ex enforcers galore and a hot new vigilantie on the scene! What's a Kat to do? Kick ass, that what.


My god, you get writers block for one story and you end up with four new ones turning up. This cant be good for my updating process! Well, I know my updating is slow, and this is really the reason why. College and the number of stories I'm writing, along with my book, which I am desperately trying to finish! Well, a Swat Kats one this time, got this idea while reader one called Invincible, I do suggest you read it. I've put little bios at the top just to jog your memories; will put other ones in as characters appear.  
  
Well, one with this one, oh, and I don't own a sausage. By the way.... DYSON STOLE MY PHRASE!! Sorry, rant over, for the moment,  
  
Enjoy  
  
Xandrandra xx  
  
Lights, Cameras, Theft  
  
Storyline – a new carjacking ring has moved into Megakat city but not even the Swat Kats and get a grip on the members, they are evading capture, escaping from prison or being released due to one thing or another. The Swat Kats are at a loss, their vigilante activities are going nowhere, and even their scrap business is struggling as a result of the thefts. Now, to make things worse, Megakat city is chosen as the site for an action film, now, not only do the enforcers and swat Kats have to protect the citizens and their vehicles, but the actor, actresses and crew and their vehicles! A vigilante's work is never done.  
  
Change Furlong aka T-Bone  
  
27  
  
Yellow fur  
  
Yellow, short  
  
Blue eyes  
  
6"3'  
  
Jake Clawson  
  
25  
  
Light chocolate brown  
  
Brown, short  
  
Green eyes  
  
5"12'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Good evening, this afternoon's car chase ended abruptly when the carjackers where suddenly lost, enforcers scoured the area but found no trace of the missing car or the criminals. The swat kats too, seemed at a loss, loosing sight of them also as they turned the corner. They fled the scene after circling a number of times...' the TV screen turned black.  
  
'Okay this is pissing me off,'  
  
'You ain't the only one kiddo,'  
  
'That is the fourth time in three days...'  
  
'You don't have to remind me,'  
  
'How can we keep loosing these Kats? A speeding car cannot just turn invisible, and it certainly can't out run the enforcers, let alone the turbokat...'  
  
'Jake, drop it. You'll think or something....'  
  
'I have, I've tried everything Chance, and tracking devices, heat sensors, tire tracks, and everything I can think of! None of it worked!'  
  
'Lets take a break, have lunch out if you want, just get your mind off this.'  
  
Chance could clearly see, even without speaking, Jake was upset about loosing the criminals, Chance himself was annoyed, but his younger friend was taking it personally. The slim kat had spent the last two nights upgrading their precious turbokat and coming up with new and better gadgets by the day, but still they escaped. Chance let out a sigh of frustration; he walked to the fridge and took out two fresh cartons of milk for his partner and him. Going back into the living area he found his smaller friend sitting on the sofa with the bookings file in his paws,  
  
'What's the next job?' he asked opening the two cartons and handing one to him,  
  
'More like when. With all these car jackings people are afraid to use their car, let alone take it this far out of the city to be repaired.'  
  
'Brilliant! What are we supposed to do now?'  
  
'Take a vacation?' Jake quipped,  
  
'Not while those car jackers are about. Just means we have more time to work out how they're getting the cars.'  
  
'I've told you....'  
  
'Look wiz kid, you'll get it, no ones perfect, let alone you. So shut up. Sit down and drink your milk!'  
  
A week passed and the car jackers, although still present, had slowed their intake to only two or three a week, and still, each time, evading capture, all of Jake's upgrades and new inventions where proving to be fruitless. Business at the garage had taken a downward spiral; their income was at a low, servicing only the few kats who passed through the city, the residents too worried about their cars being stolen to take them out of their garages. The thefts had not been singled down to a certain make, colour or style, any and all where being taken, which made the enforcers job of taking them down even more difficult.  
  
"... ity is proud to host stars such as Katherine Nip, Scratch Ingpost, and up and coming new star Robert Mouse and the high status director Flee Collar as they begin their new project, which the Kat times believes will be the new hit of the year...."  
  
'As if we didn't have enough to worry about, we have to put up with those snobs in town for months on end!' Chance said, turning the TV off,  
  
'Don't diss the income buddy, we need it!' Jake said from inside the kitchen,  
  
'And don't I know it, at this rate; we'll never pay off feral!'  
  
'Don't start on that again,' Jake told his friend, bringing him a tuna sandwich,  
  
'I wont, promise!' chance raised his hand in a scout salute in perfect time to the alarm blearing, 'typical,' he muttered, taking a bit of the sandwich and placing it on the coffee table, following his slender friend to their hanger.  
  
She lent forward and turned the radio up even louder so that the base made the floor of the convertible vibrate, she screamed with insane laughter and looked to her ginger furred partner with her eyes shining, he grinned back and pushed his foot to the floor as they sped away from the enforcer cars that where following them.  
  
'Do you have to have it so loud?' he yelled at her,  
  
'What's the point of having it quiet?' she shot back,  
  
'Phone in for us! And turn it down a bit!'  
  
She lent forward and turned the volume down, pouting, she pulled out her phone from her front pocket and flipped it open, hitting her speed dial she pushed the phone to her ear and turned up the volume on the phone,  
  
'Hey babe! How's life?....'  
  
'Will you hurry up? I've only got a quarter tank of gas!'  
  
'Okay, okay, mister grumpy! Sorry bout that, the enforcers that are following us are pissing him off, we're on our way! See you soon, love you bye bye!' she finished in a rush,  
  
'You have a very strange phone manner.'  
  
'And you have just strange manners.' She retorted, leaning forward to blast out the radio once more, 'we need more distance than this! Hello! Swat Kats make their appearance! Now we need distance and speed to get rid of them! E.g. put your fucking foot down! Yeeaaaahh wwhhhoooo!!' she yelled as they shot forward.  
  
She lived for the speed and the adrenaline of the chase, nothing made her happier, cars were her life blood, adrenaline her oxygen and speed her nourishment. She was certainly the most enthusiastic of the group, there wasn't a Kat who didn't know, she may not have been the best, but she was good, her mind worked fast and her reactions were good,  
  
'Okay,' the driver lent forward and turned the radio off glaring at her pout, 'I think I've got you about ten seconds, ready?'  
  
'Always! I love this bit!' she pulled a rope and harness out of a backpack by her feet and a large car cover, she tied the rope around the windshield and then fastened it to the harness, buckling herself into the harness and crouching up on the seat, 'don't break too fast, and get the all clear before you go anywhere after.'  
  
'I know, I know,' the driver muttered, like a child being told to wash behind his ears by a mother,  
  
She took hold of the front two corners of the sheet in one hand and with the other, vaulted herself over the windscreen and onto the bonnet, landing lightly, pulling the rope tight, she lay down on the hood, her head facing forward,  
  
'Hey! Squeaker! I feel like a hood ornament!' she yelled to her companion, looking back over her shoulder  
  
'It's a damn fine view from here babe!' he yelled back laughing,  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and began to slide forward so her head and forearms where off the front of the car, she clipped the two corners of the cover to each end of the bumper, and keeping the cover out of the way of the driver she moved back up to the windscreen, seeing the turning up ahead, she kept her head down and her whole body as streamline as possible as she unclipped herself from the harness and took hold of the two remaining corners, keeping the cover as flat as possible she prepared herself for the most dangerous part of the operation, with the corner seconds away, she turned and grinned at the driver who returned a wink and the final stage began. The car skidded around the corner, spinning in a complete 360 degree then pushed into reverse to slot into a parking space set slightly back from the road, the rest of the spaces filled with other cars, two or three of which also had covers. As the brakes where slammed on for the first time she jumped back over the windscreen to stand on the boot of the two seater, keeping the cover loose so she didn't pull it off but high so she didn't block his rear view of the parking space. As the came to a stop and he turned the engine off and lay down as flat as possible on the front seat she jumped onto the pavement behind the car and deftly slid beneath the car, pulling the cover so it covered it completely. She lay on her back under the car with the heat of the engine and the smell of burning rubber, her arms above her head, holding the cover flat and as still as she could manage, only now could she hear the enforcer's sirens and the sound of the helicopters and the strange sound of the Swat Kat's jet, she heard them pass, and let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, she heard a whistle, then another, and then two more each from a different area around them, the engine began again and she straightened her body and wrapped her tail around her leg, pushing her arms close together and her whole body closer to the ground, keeping a tight grip of the cover, she held her breath at the tires squealed and burned as the car started off quickly, the cover left behind in her hands, it falling to cover her body. She sat up sharply, rolling the cover into a messy ball, running across the road, nearly running up a fire escape and diving in through the third level whose window was open.  
  
'Jobs done!' she said happily to the three Kats in the room,  
  
'It was sloppy, not nearly enough time between the cover going down and the enforcers passing,' the mal Kat told her,  
  
'well,' she said, her ears flattening slightly, 'I thought you wanted the car, not a photo opportunity, if you'd told me that, I would have done my hair!' she said running a hand through the white strips that fell forward from the messy bun she was sporting, her ears once again high and alert.  
  
The Kat began to laugh, the other two with him, she smirked slightly, walking to the door.  
  
Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly?.... sorry, wrong plot, anyway, let me know, I love to be love, and I like to return insults with a baseball bat, beware low flying insults!! I will read all and take them all into account, I would like more ideas on who, what, why, when, where, etc. don't be shy!! Press the button!!  
  
â â â â â â â â â¼ 


End file.
